


Несчастный случай во время

by Iwouldlikesomeapplescake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, Desperation, M/M, Scat, dirty anal sex, messing, shits during sex, spoiling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldlikesomeapplescake/pseuds/Iwouldlikesomeapplescake
Summary: Двое влюбленных наконец дорвались до секса, но что-то идет не так. Или не совсем так.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Несчастный случай во время

Гарри всегда знал, что недостоин Дерека.

Дерек Айзекс — капитан футбольной команды колледжа и самый сексуальный парень года по мнению местной газеты, просто не мог запасть Гарри, немного женственного, стеснительного парнишку с косой челкой и пирсингом в левом ухе. Но вуаля! Они встречаются уже неделю.

Первого секса Гарри ждал и боялся, потому что килобайты просмотренного порно не могли научить, что же делать, когда остаешься один на один со своим парнем, о котором мечтал три года и наконец-то привлек его внимание. Все как один гейские форумы говорили, что с сексом нельзя тянуть — Гарри сам понимал: Дереку ничего не стоит увлечься кем-то посговорчивее.

Поэтому к тому моменту, как Гарри оказался в постели Дерека, он весь извелся и сходил с ума от волнения. Дерек был неподражаем! Он сделал своему парню массаж, облизал его член и яйца, лизнул дырочку перед тем как засунул в нее палец и начал методично готовить к сексу. Он был очень аккуратен и нежен, и потихоньку Гарри расслабился и поверил, что все пройдет хорошо.

Дерек не спрашивал, был ли он первым у Гарри, потому что, если бы спросил и узнал, что Гарри девственник, подготовка наверняка затянулась бы. Но он не спросил.

Он уложил Гарри на спину, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и приставил член ко входу.

— Готов, малыш?

Гарри кивнул.

Он знал, что будет больно и не сразу понял, что за странные ощущения испытывает, а когда понял, было уже поздно: Дерек вставил ему примерно с половину своего члена.

— Вытащи, — потребовал Гарри. — Мне надо посрать!

Дерек успокаивающе погладил его колено.

— Эй, малыш, все хорошо, это всегда ощущается так, поверь мне. Сейчас это пройдет.

Он вошел до конца и замер, чтобы Гарри привык к ощущениям.

— Да нихера не пройдет! Чувак, поверь мне, я обосрался! То есть технически еще нет, но стоит тебе вытащить из меня свой штуку, и тут все будет в говне. Я забыл про клизму! Я так разволновался и все такое, я просто забыл ее сделать! Дерек, блять!..

Гарри буквально чувствовал, как говно идет по его кишкам навстречу члену Дерека. Неужели через резинку Дерек не ощущает, что головка его члена сейчас буквально взмешивает говно?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе дойти до ванны?

Гарри бы не дошел. Вытащи Дерек член сейчас или секунд назад, бежать в ванну было все равно поздно — только не с той дырой, которая образовалась от члена Дерека. Как ни крути, он уже облажался.

— Ты такой сладкий, малыш. Пиздец какой ты сладкий.

Дерек сделал движение назад и толкнулся снова. Гарри застонал от того, каким наполненным чувствовал себя. Немаленький член Дерека и его собственное говно распирали его. Это не было больно, но очень странно, и чертовски горячо, потому что Дерек толкался как-то очень правильно, проезжая членом по нужному месту, и это было ааа! Если бы его член не был покрыт говном, и если бы маленькие комочки не вылезали из жопы Гарри при каждом движении, было бы лучше.

— Даже не думай париться об этом, малыш.

Дерек ненадолго остановился, и Гарри заскулил, и задвигался сам, пытаясь насадиться поглубже.

— Одна моя бывшая девушка описалась во время секса. Она утверждала, что она так кончила, но эта штука чертовски пахла мочой. А однажды я так громко пернул, развлекаясь с ней, что разбудил ее отца, спящего в соседней комнате. Мне пришлось спасаться бегством.

— Да закончи ты вечер охуительных историй! — не выдержал Гарри. — Трахни меня или клянусь, я сейчас выберусь, сяду на твое лицо и насру.

Дерек ухмыльнулся и дернул бедрами так резко, что у Гарри глаза на лоб закатились.

Конечно, ему было очень стыдно: он лежал на кровати Дерека, задрав кверху задницу, из которой с каждым толчком с хлюпаньем вылезало говно, он не мог отвести взгляд от глаз Дерека, который лениво трахал его, Гарри не мог сменить позу, потому что боялся, что запачкает все кругом, а ему отчаянно хотелось поцеловать Дерека. Наверняка это первый и единственный их секс, а они даже не поцеловались. Несправедливо!

Напряжение в кишках росло, Гарри легко представлял, как теплая вонючая масса обволакивает член Дерека, а его самого распирало. Он насаживался на член все резче и резче, уже мало беспокоясь о беспорядке. Дерек потянул его ногу, поставил себе на грудь и всосал большой палец, и Гарри понял: он не продержится долго. Стоило коснуться пальцами члена, как мир перед глазами взорвался, и Гарри ненадолго почувствовал себя мертвым.

А потом очень-очень грязным. Потому что едва он сжался, кончая, вокруг члена Дерека, как тот тоже кончил и вышел из тела Гарри. И говно полилось наружу.

— Блять, — простонал Гарри. Он нашел глазами лицо Дерека, растянувшегося рядом с ним на кровати и стягиваюшего с себя обгаженный презерватив. — Чувак, прости, я реально виноват.

Возле жопы ощущалась немаленькая кучка дерьма, Гарри лежал в ней, но был не в силах даже сдвинуться с места.

— С меня химчистка, не волнуйся. Я могу даже… эээ… заплатить за моральный ущерб, если ты возьмешь не очень много.

Дерек уставился на него с непониманием, потом приподнялся на локте, обозревая промежность Гарри, который так и не сдвинул до сих пор ноги, и причиненный ущерб.

— Окей. Совместный поход в душ в качестве компенсации меня очень даже устроит. И вообще мне понравилось с тобой.

Гарри тупо моргнул. Ему самому было бы противно, если бы его партнер обосрался во время секса. Ладно, может, ему не было бы противно, если бы дело касалось Дерека — человека, в которого он был влюблен.

— Чувак, если ты говоришь это, только чтобы меня утешить, то лучше не надо, — честно предупредил Гарри, вставая с кровати и со смущением ощущая, как дерьмо стекает по ногам. — Потому что я могу поверить и влюбиться в тебя еще сильнее, хотя сильнее уже некуда.

— Знаешь, теперь я сам влюбляюсь в тебя еще сильнее, — признался Дерек. — Не из-за твоей маленькой аварии, хотя это было неожиданно горячо, а потому что ты такой… ну такой!

Он что-то непонятное изобразил руками, типа большого шоколадного мишки? а затем взвалил хохочущего Гарри на плечо и потащил в ванную.


End file.
